Together
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: They grew up together. They were captured together. They survived together. So it only seems fit that in the end, they should be together. - Story on Hiatus-
1. Prologue

_This is for Hikari (_http :/ www .fanfiction. net /u/ 1581021/)  
_I haven't played the game (so get over it) and took as much as I could into this AU. _  
_Warnings: Yuri (Shoujo-Ai), Violence_

* * *

Together  
Prologue

* * *

She was a woman of stature, standing tall at almost six foot, fearless and stubborn. So why was she running along the ledge of the river, screaming at the top of her lungs, and eyes darting at the bobbing shape frantically, trying to keep it in sight? The chill of the lingering winter air whipped around her, she hadn't been prepared for the quick change of temperature when she had arrived, back from the place they'd never return to. Only dressed in a short ebony top, with a blue Sari over it, matching ebony sleeves on her forearms, and tan leather, open-toed boots, she was frankly, freezing to death. The belt around her waist only seemed to do nothing to keep the Sari around her and the wind from her skin. She grumbled, thinking that the temperature should have been more warming if spring was right around the corner.

The twenty-one year old woman kept her breathing even, glad for the sun's rays, that pelted down onto her light bronze skin. The violet claw-shaped earrings dangled from her ears, dancing in the wind just as her wavy, dark brown hair did, as it would normally fall around her face. Piercing emeralds scanned the frothy surface of the water once more, searching for the one that had fallen in.

A faint, choked voice reaches her ears, "F...Fang!"

Realizing that she'd fallen behind where the other girl had been spotted last, Fang forced herself to run harder, her boots leaving a trail behind her in the mud. "Vanille!" she screamed, looking for the familiar bob of curled, bright red pigtails. For a split second, Fang saw her, their striking green eyes connecting. Fang inhaled deep, knowing that what lied ahead was the river pooling out into the ocean, and she'd never be able to save Vanille then.

When they had both been in the village, that they had grown up in together, they had been taken away together. They'd both earned scars, internal and external, for sticking together. They'd been enslaved, used to summon creatures close to God status. A brand adorned them both, each in a different place, depending on the monster they were to call down from the skies. Fang's own had been burnt off, the color of it white, of her right shoulder, showing that she had failed. Those people had placed a large tattoo on the opposite upper arm, hoping that they could have kept her to test on. But it hadn't worked, she had lost the Focus of her beast and was to be discarded.

They'd been through so much together, what was happening now shouldn't be the thing to tear them apart.


	2. Chapter 1

Together  
Chapter 1

Fang's dark brown hair blows slightly, the wind light and enjoyable. She stands in the middle of the village she's always lived in, waiting for her best friend. Smoothing out the cerulean Sari on her form, Fang checks the directions again. The spear attached to the string, which is over her shoulder, taps against her as she keeps a lookout. Light footfalls draw her attention, but before she can turn around, arms wrap around her middle.

Behind her, Vanille has her emerald eyes closed off from the world, memories of their childhood passing through her mind. Finally, she pulls away, smiling at Fang, hiding the fear that has taken root deep inside her. She's heard the rumors of a vessel that steals away loved ones. Vanille knows that it's only time before their happiness is ripped away and burned to ashes.

Bright red, low pigtails sit on either side of her head, brushing against her cheeks and shoulders. A silver hoop earring dangles from each ear, just as violet claws hang from Fang's. Light yellow boots match with that of her short, orange and yellow skirt. A trio of beaded necklaces hang down onto her light pink halter top, while her wrists have several bracelets linked onto them, not to mention the many beads attached to her clothing in general.

Vanille opens to her mouth to talk, that soothing voice, with a slight accent being all that the other wants to hear. But the roar of motors draws their attention, the sound coming from the beach not to far away. The sound of water crashing against the sand and screams of their fellow villagers.

Fang edges herself in front of Vanille, worry boiling deep inside of her, while a steeled mask glares out at the ones approaching. Villagers scurry by, tripping and rolling in the bleached sand. Yet, the two stand still amidst the chaos, Fang glances at Vanille over her shoulder, knowing that she won't leave her side until forced. The feeling of knowing comes as soldiers in folds of armor and uniforms march up the hill, the sun gleaming off of them, blinding those that dare to look.

Crimson runs over the lime green patches of grass and stains the white sand, coal colored boots slamming down on top of it all. Bodies are scattered throughout, soldiers barely having the conscience to step over them. A pair of black heels come into view, leading up with equally shaded stockings. A white skirt falls over it, with a white shirt to match, buttons going up from the hem to the collar on the left side. A black jacket falls over it all, reaching just past the knees. It's embroidered with all sorts of symbols and designs, gold latches connecting both sides, while guards rest on the shoulders. Long blonde hair falls down to mid-thigh, sharp eyes darting around from behind thin framed glasses. The woman takes a step closer, the baton hanging from her side swings ever so slightly.

The man at her right stays a step behind, his thick, collar-length bangs swaying by the sides of his face as he does. The front of his silver hair is spiked upward with the rest is slicked back into a short ponytail, held by a simple ebony ribbon. Sharp angles hold icy, blue-gray eyes and pale skin. An, almost vertical, scars runs the length of his forehead, shielded slightly by his silver tresses. Knee-high boots rest above his black pants. Belts and waistbands lap over each other, his attire resembling that of the other officials, which can be seen in the distance, not wanting to dirty their hands. A thin sabre hangs at his side, heavy, gloved fingers never far from it.

Fang stands her ground as the woman comes to stand before her, lips drawn into a straight line. Her eyes dart straight for Vanille, whose hands grip onto Fang's, fear evident only in the way her fingers are clenched. "Take these two back to the ship." The woman goes to turn on her heel, preparing to leave, but the tip of a spear presses into her back.

The spear is red, twined with all sorts of writings and decorations on it. Fang's hands are wrapped around it, carefully and strategically. Vanille stands a little ways behind her, deeply worried for her dear friend's safety. "I don't think so." the brunette says simply, each word tipped in steel.

The man reaches out toward the woman, hand on the hilt of his own weapon, "Jihl..."

Jihl only turns around, the end of her baton smacking the spear away, before bringing it back up into a fencing stance. "Don't try me. I'll kill you."

Fang says nothing, her eyes taking in the men that already have the area surrounded. She knows she could last, at least for a little while, against all these guys, if only to find a moment of escape. But, with Vanille behind her, she wishes only to keep the girl safe.

Jihl steps forward, grabbing a hold of the length of the spear, all at the same time as slamming the end of the baton against the brunette's head. Fang drops to her knees, grip released as she brings her hands up to her head. Vanille is instantly at her side, "Fang! Are you okay?"

The woman in charge only scoffs, disgusted, before turning to the lieutenant, "Yaag, bind and escort them back to the ship. Hopefully they will be prime subjects to test the new experiments on."

Blood trickles down the side of her face, still she pulls herself up to her feet, emerald orbs blazing with hate. Yaag lets his arms fall back to his side, a few of the men rushing forward to apprehend the two females. In a split second, shackles are clicked onto their wrists as they're led forward, a ship waiting just at the shore, black smoke billowing up from the smokestack.

Behind lay a village, shattered to never be healed. Their footprints fill with the blood of the fallen and the tears of the wounded or spared. Only the worthy chosen, and the filth left to rot where they had dropped. It was the way of these scientists and highly ranked...and now...now they to have been included in on the deadly experiments, only the strong being able to survive.


End file.
